Un Toi Pour La Vie
by hl-fic-tion-x3
Summary: Tokio Hotel - OS - Tom prend son indépendance et rentre à la faculté. Là-bas, il va rencontrer le mystérieux Bill lors de sa soirée de bizutage.


On y était, Tom, jeune adolescent de 18 ans quittait ses parents, son village et sa petite vie paisible pour réaliser son rêve d'enfance : devenir architecte. C'est avec une simple valise et un sac à dos qu'il avait débarqué dans la grande ville de Los Angeles. Ses parents avaient économisé une bonne partie de leur vie pour pouvoir lui payer ce type d'étude et il savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur.

Avec ses parents, ils avaient passé la fin du mois d'août à trouver un petit studio meublé pour Tom en centre ville, près de son école, pour qu'il optimise son temps de travail. Il avait trouvé celui-ci sur internet et avait réglé toutes les formalités par courrier. Tom avait donc juste sa nouvelle adresse en poche et son courage dont il aurait certainement besoin. Il n'avait pas réellement voyagé à ce jour, ils partaient bien entre copains chaque vacances mais ça restait dans l'état, à plusieurs et en voiture. Là, à l'aéroport, au milieu de tous ces gens, toutes ces pancartes, tout ce passage, il était un peu perdu.

Une fois la sortie trouvé, il fallait se diriger au plus près de son nouveau chez lui. Heureusement pour lui, avant d'arriver il avait fait un premier repérage de quel bus prendre et à quel endroit. Arrivé à destination, il prit une profonde inspiration, remonta la rue et se stoppa devant son nouveau chez lui. Son appartement se situait au dernier étage d'un vieux bâtiment mais, heureusement pour lui, un vieil ascenseur l'attendait dans le hall. Deux tours de clefs dans la serrure et il jeta son sac par terre pour s'effondrer à son tour sur son lit. Sa nouvelle vie pouvait débuter.

Il commençait dès le lendemain dans sa nouvelle école et bien que ses années se soient toujours bien passées, Tom étant apprécié de la plupart de ses camarades et ayant même été plusieurs fois élus délégué de classe, il appréhendait beaucoup sa rentrée. Il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur, il allait devoir partager le quotidien des élèves de sa classe pendant 5 ans ; hors de question de passer 5 ans en ermite à se morfondre. Il comptait bien profiter de sa jeunesse.

Et qui dit profiter de sa jeunesse, dit rencontrer du monde et connaitre un maximum d'expérience. Trop de fois, Tom avait connu la désillusion du grand amour. Il avait été investit à chacune de ses relations mais toutes avaient fini par être un échec. Il était maintenant évident qu'à son âge, personne ne voulait d'un partenaire pour la vie. Tous ses ex l'avaient trompé ou s'étaient servi de ce prétexte pour le plaquer. Homme ou femme, ils étaient tous les mêmes.

Il est vrai que sous ses apparences de bad boy, on pouvait difficilement imaginer Tom en homme bisexuel, doté d'un cœur d'artichaut. Avec son look, tresses collées noires sur le crâne, barbe de deux jours, et vêtements dans le style membre d'un gang à savoir pantalon assez large et débardeur moulant, le jeune apprenti architecte faisait plus pensé au mec qui aimait les femmes à grosses poitrines et qui en changeait au grès de ses humeurs alors que pas du tout. De plus, il en avait marre d'être prit pour un pantin et il espérait bien que tout ça change ; cette nouvelle ville et cette nouvelle école allait bien l'y aider.

Le temps de ranger ses affaires, de regarder pour la énième fois le trajet pour se rendre à son école le lendemain, de préparer ce dont il avait besoin pour les cours que la nuit était tombée et que le sommeil s'abattait sur lui. En vue de la longue journée du lendemain, il ne se fit pas prier et se coucha aussitôt.

**7h le jour J.** Tom se leva tranquillement, fit quelques pompes comme à son habitude et fila sous la douche. Un bol de café, des œufs brouillés et deux toasts, un brossage de dent et il était fin prêt. Il avait choisi sa tenue avec soin. Un pantalon baggy légèrement foncé, débardeur blanc qui faisait subtilement ressortir sa carrure musclée avec un trench marine par-dessus et des baskets blanches ; il se trouvait plutôt beau gosse ainsi. En espérant que sa tenue suscite le même engouement chez ses nouveaux camarades.

Un peu stressé mais confiant, il se dirigea vers son école. Elle était située sur un campus universitaire, autant dire une ville dans la ville, et il lui fallu bien 20 minutes à pied pour réaliser le trajet arrêt de bus – entrée de l'école. Heureusement, il avait prévu large pour le premier jour d'école. La sélection pour entrer en école d'architecture était rude, il n'y avait donc pas des masses de monde à attendre dans le couloir de l'amphithéâtre où leur serait présenté le déroulement de leurs prochaines années. Il n'était pas le premier arrivé mais pas non plus le dernier ; on ouvrit les portes rapidement et tout naturellement, il s'installa vers le fond à côté d'un type châtain clair aux cheveux longs qui avait l'air plutôt cool.

Il se retourna vers lui et lui tendit la main.

- Hey, je m'appelle Tom. Enchanté.

L'inconnu, lui sera la main en retour.

- Salut, Georg, Wyoming. Vu ton teint halé je suppose que tu es d'ici.

- Presque, Tucson en Arizona. J'ai débarqué d'hier.

Pareil, et je suis déjà perdu.

Tous les deux rirent à cette dernière remarque. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de partager plus qu'un professeur rentra et commença à leur présenter leur programme et à distribuer les emplois du temps.

**12h**, ils pouvaient enfin aller déjeuner. Tom et Georg faisaient connaissance pendant qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le self. Des gens de leur promotion les invitèrent à manger à leur table. Tom se fondait parfaitement dans la masse et il était ravi ; si les cinq prochaines années pouvaient être comme la première journée, ce serait tout bonnement parfait. Avant de rentrer en cours pour l'après-midi, un petit groupe d'élèves partit fumer sous un arbre et Tom, malheureusement fumeur invétéré, les suivit, accompagné de Georg avec qui il avait, du coup, un autre point commun.

- Je stresse à l'idée d'être ce soir. Lança dans la conversation un des jeunes hommes présents.

- Pourquoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ce soir ? Demanda Georg, surpris. Tom l'avait regardé un sourcil relevé, ne comprenant pas non plus la peur de cet étudiant.

- Vous n'êtes pas au courant ? On ne fait pas ça dans les lycées agricoles. Rigola-t-il et une grosse partie du groupe l'accompagna dans son rire débile.

- On ne fait pas quoi ? Interrogea sèchement Tom.

La soirée de bizutage.

- Ce n'est pas interdit de faire ça ? Demanda Tom, surpris.

La première journée n'était pas finie mais rien que la matinée l'avait mis sur les rotules. Il lui restait en rentrant à courir une heure puis aller s'inscrire à la salle de musculation et faire une petite heure d'exercice. Alors devoir subir les idées farfelues d'étudiants alcoolisés, non merci.

- Si ça l'est, plus ou moins. Mais si c'est fait correctement aucune raison de se faire prendre. Répondit un élève derrière eux qui venait d'arriver. Il était plus petit qu'eux mais paraissait plus âgé, peut-être dû à ses lunettes rectangulaires noires qu'il avait sur le nez. Bonjour, je m'appelle Gustav. Je suis en première année de master. C'est notre classe qui organise votre bizutage ce soir. A la fin des cours, vous recevrez une invitation avec les instructions pour ce soir. Bien sûr, tout le monde doit être présent, ça en tient de votre bonne intégration. Bonne après-midi.

Et il repartit aussi vite qu'il était apparu.

Ils retournèrent tous en cours et Tom et Georg passèrent leur après-midi à prendre des notes sur le déroulement de l'année en se demandant à quelle sauce ils allaient être mangés ce soir. Ils avaient bien pensé boycotter l'événement pour aller ensemble faire du sport mais bizarrement ils savaient que faire ceci reviendrait à tuer leur vie sociale pour les prochaines années, ce qui était dommage quand on venait d'arriver.

**18h**, fin de la journée. On leur remit bien à la sortie de la classe une petite enveloppe avec une heure de rendez-vous et un lieu. Ils ne leur restaient pas beaucoup de temps et les deux nouveaux amis souhaitaient absolument s'inscrire aujourd'hui en salle de musculation. Le rendez-vous était fixé à **21h**, ce qui leur donnait juste le temps de passer chez eux récupérer ce qu'il leur fallait comme papier pour l'inscription puis de passer à la salle.

On les avait fait réunir sur une place au milieu du campus. Il devait être une cinquantaine de leur promotion et de celle d'avant une petite vingtaine. Le garçon aux lunettes noires de l'après-midi prit un mégaphone et se mit en hauteur sur une caissette de bière. Tous les nouveaux s'étaient entassés devant.

- Bonjour à tous et bienvenue à l'ensemble de nos futurs architectes. Je me présente, Gustav, je suis en première année de master et c'est moi qui vais diriger cette soirée. A la fin de celle-ci vous sera attribué un parrain pour cette première année d'étude. Mais passons directement au vif du sujet : votre soirée d'intégration. On va passer dans la foule vous distribuer un polaroid et une enveloppe. A l'intérieur : le prénom de vos équipiers de première année et la personne de quatrième année qui sera chargée de vérifier que vous faites tout dans les règles. Egalement dans l'enveloppe, la liste des choses que vous devez réaliser avant 7h demain matin. Les derniers arrivés auront bien entendu un gage ainsi que ceux qui n'auraient pas validé correctement une étape. La meilleure équipe, quant à elle, sera la première arrivée avec toutes ses étapes validées. Elle aura l'honneur d'être notre invité lors d'une de nos soirées sur le campus. Sans plus tarder, je vous laisse ouvrir vos enveloppes.

On remit une enveloppe à Georg et Tom à côté de lui priait tous les Dieux qu'il soit dans son équipe. Depuis ce matin, ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde et la soirée serait tellement plus facile à passer s'il avait quelqu'un qu'il appréciait avec lui. Manque de chance, son prénom n'apparaissait pas sur la liste de Georg. Celui-ci lui adressa un sourire pincé avec un jeté d'épaule afin de lui dire combien il était désolé.

- Pas grave. Répondit Tom. Et il partit chercher son équipe.

Il n'y avait plus que des petites masses de gens ici et là autour du « leader ». Il demanda de groupe en groupe jusqu'à qu'on lui répond positivement. Le chef de son groupe s'appelait Andréas ; deux autres filles, Blaine et Mélissa, constituaient le groupe avec un garçon, Gram.

- Bonsoir ! Un homme blond aux cheveux courts, barbe de quelques jours, grand et tout maigre venait de débarquer devant eux, un engouement pour le jeu plus que certain. Je m'appelle Bill, je suis votre chaperon pour la soirée et sûrement le parrain de l'un d'entre vous demain matin.

Tom le fixait depuis qu'il était arrivé et buvait la moindre de ses paroles. Ce gars était magnifique, il avait l'air d'avoir pas mal d'argent, Tom reconnaissait certains vêtements de marques que le quatrième année portait, comme son trench Burberry ou encore son jean Diesel. Définitivement, ce mec avait la classe. Il du s'apercevoir que Tom le fixait car il lui balança de fermer sa bouche car de la salive s'en échappait. Tout le groupe rigola et Tom se contenta de grogner de mécontentement.

- Allez tout le monde, on n'a pas toute la nuit. On a 10 choses à faire avant demain matin, avec des lieux précis et certains ne sont pas tout proches. Première étape : allez sur la colline du signe Hollywood et se prendre au plus près des lettres. Nota : Plus vous êtes près, plus vous gagnez de point. Lut Andréas, tout enthousiaste.

Tom aimait les défis impossibles ; c'était comme au sport : avoir un but et devoir faire de son mieux pour connaitre la victoire. C'était sa façon de vivre.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on attend alors ? Lança t-il, plein d'entrain.

- Ma voiture n'est pas très loin, si on se sert, on devrait tous rentrer dedans. Proposa Andréas.

Tout le monde lui sourit et le suivit en direction de la dite voiture. Il fut décidé que Tom serait le copilote, personne ne voulant le faire, ce qu'il trouvait vraiment dommage car il aurait pu être entassé derrière et par la force des choses peut être même prendre Bill sur ses genoux.

Le groupe était enfin installé, ou plutôt compressé dans la voiture, direction la colline. Bien sûr, pas de GPS, juste les indications d'Andréas qui habitait la région. Après quelques rues sans issues, ils aperçurent l'entrée du parc où se situaient les célèbres lettres. Ils se garèrent au plus près et partirent à pied. Les filles et Bill pestaient de devoir monter tout ça, et il leur fallut bien 30 minutes pour arriver au sommet.

- On fait comment maintenant ? Demanda une des filles. On redescend pour se prendre devant ?

- Tu rigoles ? On n'a pas fait tout ça pour se prendre devant. On va se prendre dessus. Rectifia Tom. Tout le groupe le regarda avec de grands yeux ébahis.

- Mais ce n'est pas illégal ? Osa demander Andréas.

- Sûrement, mais c'est ça le truc marrant. Répondit Tom.

Bill rigolait dans son coin, en voyant toutes ces petites têtes blondes un peu effrayées de l'audace de Tom. Il aimait ce trait de caractère chez les hommes. Pas qu'il ait déjà vraiment fréquenté quelqu'un mais assurément l'homme de ses rêves aurait ça pour lui.

- Ne rigole pas trop. Tom se retourna vers lui. Il va falloir que quelqu'un nous prenne en photo.

- Oh non, je ne vais pas là-bas, je n'ai pas envie de passer ma soirée en prison.

- En prison ? S'exclama Blaine, une des filles du groupe.

- Si on fait vite on ne risque rien. Rassura faussement Tom avant de fixer Bill. Je ne pensais pas que tu étais si peureux.

- Je n'ai pas peur. Lui répondit du tac au tac Bill, piqué au vif.

- Alors viens !

Et avec un grognement de désapprobation, il le suivit. Les autres derrière eux. Tom se stoppa devant la clôture pour donner les instructions.

- Faut faire vite, on aide les filles à passer en premier enfin les filles et Bill peut-être. Ce dernier assassina Tom du regard et lui répondit que ce n'était vraiment pas la peine, il avait assez de force dans les bras pour se soulever au-dessus de la barrière. Je vous conseille d'enlever vos manteaux ou veste de sweat pour ne pas vous prendre dans les piques des barbelés.

- Des barbelés ! Encore mieux.

Les filles n'étaient pas du tout ravies de ce début de soirée.

Ils passèrent de l'autre côté, se précipitèrent sur les lettres et Bill descendit un petit peu en contrebas pour les prendre en photo. Andréas se mit à crier de descendre quand un des hélicoptères du sheriff de Los Angeles fonça droit vers eux.

- Vite, vite. Cria à nouveau Tom. Ils réussirent à passer la barrière et s'enfuir en courant, dévalant la colline cachés par les arbres de la forêt.

Ils arrivèrent éreintés à la voiture mais fiers de ce qu'ils venaient d'accomplir.

- Et bien, on peut dire que vous avez un sacré cran. Formula Bill entre deux souffles.

Ils montèrent tous en voiture, et Andréas reprit le volant. Ça chahuté pas mal à l'arrière et Tom était un peu jaloux de ne pas pouvoir participer, mais il eut à peine le temps de se faire la remarque qu'Andréas s'arrêta net. Ils se stationnèrent devant un chantier en construction, apparemment une caserne de pompier sur Hollywood Boulevard.

- Pourquoi on s'arrête ici ? Demanda Mélissa à l'arrière.

Je suis un peu comme Tom, un esprit de compétition veille en moi, et vu ce qu'on a fait tout à l'heure, il faut que notre deuxième étape soit à la hauteur. Répondit Andréas.

- Et ? Insista la jeune fille.

- Et la liste dit : dessiner ou mouler vos empreintes sur un support, dans l'esprit de ce qui a été fait devant le Grauman's Chinese Theatre, sur Hollywood Boulevard. Quoi de mieux qu'un chantier avec du béton frais pour laisser son emprunte ? Andréas ponctua sa fin de phrase avec un clin d'œil malicieux.

Ils descendirent de voiture, longèrent la rue sur le côté du chantier pour être moins repérables alors qu'ils crochetaient la serrure du cadenas permettant l'ouverture des portes du chantier. Une des filles devaient faire le guet au bout de la roue et les prévenir en cas de souci.

- J'espère juste pour vous qu'il n'y a pas d'alarme. S'inquiéta Bill un peu tard. Ils venaient en effet de rentrer à l'intérieur.

Le béton devant la caserne et rejoignant le trottoir venait d'être coulé en fin d'après-midi. Andréas avait pu le voir en rentrant chez lui ; ils leur suffisaient donc de s'approcher sans être vus de la rue et poser leurs pieds et leurs mains dessus.

- Vous le faites en même temps ? Demanda Bill. Comme je dois utiliser le flash et qu'une fois encore je ne veux pas finir en prison, je prends une photo et on s'enfuit d'ici.

- Quelqu'un aurait peur ? Se moqua à nouveau Tom.

- Non, c'est pour vous que je dis ça, il vous reste encore huit étapes à valider et si vous finissez la nuit en prison, ça risque d'être plus compliqué.

S'il le cherchait, il allait le trouver. Bill n'était pas homme à se laisser faire.

Andréas, Tom, Blaine et Gram, le troisième garçon du groupe se mirent sur le côté, Bill restant devant eux tandis qu'ils s'agenouillaient afin de poser leurs mains dans le ciment. Bill prononça le compte à rebours puis la photo fut prise.

- Allez, on y va maintenant. Ordonna-t-il.

- Non, on pose nos pieds aussi, faut le faire à fond ou pas du tout. Tom le défiait du regard en même temps qu'il parlait.

Les autres n'osèrent pas protester, et délicatement appuyèrent leurs chaussures à la surface du béton. Tom ne trouva rien de plus malin que taper dans l'épaule de la jeune fille qui sous l'effet de surprise, perdit de son équilibre et enfonça totalement son pied dans le béton. Ils se mirent tous à hurler de rire pendant que la brune couinait que ça chaussure était foutue. Ils signèrent leurs prénoms dans le béton. Puis, avant de partir, Bill fit une nouvelle photo des quatre empreintes en souvenir.

- Bah qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivée ? Demanda Mélissa en voyant son amie revenir avec un demi-mollet gris.

- Demande à Tom. Il te le dira. Elle se retourna vers lui, les sourcils froncés, ce qui fit encore plus rire les garçons.

- J'ai une paire de chaussures dans mon coffre, proposa Andréas, je te la prête si tu veux. Ce ne sera sûrement pas la même taille mais au moins tu auras le pied au sec.

Elle acquiesça de la tête et ils roulèrent vers leur troisième étape. Avec l'imagination d'Andréas et l'audace de Tom, ils arrivèrent tout doucement à la fin. Neuvième étape : aller se baigner de nuit dans l'océan pacifique. En chemin vers la côte, ils s'arrêtèrent dans un de ces commerces ouvert toute la nuit ; les filles ainsi que Gram avaient un peu bu et souhaitaient absolument un peu plus de boisson mais aussi des seaux et des pelles. Quitte à aller à la plage, autant en profiter pour s'amuser à font. Les trois autres garçons n'y voyaient pas d'inconvénient et avec un peu de chance, il pourrait aussi y avoir des serviettes de plage à acheter, ce qui serait utile en sortant de l'eau.

Ils arrivèrent à Santa-Monica et se posèrent sur une des tours de surveillance de la plage. Ils descendirent ensemble sur le sable, histoire de construire chacun un château fort comme quand ils étaient petits en se racontant des anecdotes de leur passé. Presque une demi-heure après et à bout de souffle d'avoir trop rit à une des énièmes histoires de Tom, ils remontèrent tous sur la tour pour se déshabiller et aller valider leur avant dernière étape.

Ils avaient déjà tous retiré leurs chaussures et les filles commençaient même à déjà retirer leur jean. Les garçons n'en perdaient pas une miette, sauf Bill qui détourna poliment le regard, ce que Tom repéra. Preuve pour lui que Bill était homosexuel ; il n'y avait qu'eux qui pouvaient être gênés quand une fille se déshabillait devant eux. Ils avaient passé une excellente soirée ensemble et si Tom avait flashé du premier coup sur sa beauté, la soirée lui avait permit d'apprécier encore plus Bill pour l'homme qu'il était.

- Qu'est-ce que vous attendez les garçons ? Interpella une des filles.

Les garçons sortirent de leur contemplation, se relevèrent et commencèrent eux aussi à faire tomber le bas. Gram, un garçon plutôt bien portant avec un petit ventre de bière, portait un slip kangourou blanc avec des bouches rouges dessus ce qui ne tarda pas à attirer l'attention de tout le monde.

- Oh comme c'est mignon Gram, c'est ta copine qui choisit tes sous-vêtements ? Se moqua Tom.

Pour toute réponse, il reçut un grognement et Gram essaya de se cacher avec ses bras comme il le put. Tom n'avait enlevé que le bas alors que Bill et Andréas étaient déjà en sous-vêtement, à savoir un minuscule boxer noir pour le premier, et un boxer rouge vif de chez Dim pour le deuxième.

- Ouah, t'as combien de tatouages et piercings ? Tous les yeux étaient rivés vers Bill. C'était Tom qui avait posé la question mais tous regardaient Bill depuis qu'il avait ôté son tee-shirt.

Effectivement, en sous-vêtement on pouvait voir que ce dernier avait encore quelques secrets à son actif. En plus de ses différents piercings au visage, il en avait un sur le téton gauche, et il possédait surtout un immense tatouage le long du corps, démarrant à sa hanche et finissant sous son aisselle. Tom ne comprenait pas ce qui était écrit, étant donné qu'il ne connaissait pas la langue et tout ça l'intriguait ; il était sûr que cet homme était plein de surprise. Il avait aussi un autre tatouage, un tatouage dont Tom ne pouvait pas détourner le regard, juste au-dessus de son maillot ; un petit bout d'étoile dépassait, le reste étant caché par le tissu noir, ce qui était relativement frustrant.

- Quelques uns mais ça, ça ne te regarde pas. Lui répondit Bill. Et toi, tu caches quoi pour ne pas enlever ton débardeur ?

Avec tout ça, Tom ne s'était toujours pas déshabillé dans sa totalité, et seul son caleçon vichy bleu était visible. Sans vraiment y réfléchir, Bill pensa un court instant que c'était typiquement le genre de garçon qu'il aimait, pas uniquement parce qu'il portait des caleçons et des jeans trop grands pour lui mais aussi car il était drôle, couillu, intelligent et beau. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait pas s'ouvrir réellement à quelqu'un, du moins pas maintenant.

- Je comptais me baigner avec, figure-toi, je n'aime pas trop m'exposer. Et sur ces mots Tom commença à descendre le ponton.

- Genre, on va te croire. En plus, si tu te baignes avec ton débardeur tu n'auras plus rien pour te rhabiller après.

Là-dessus Blaine n'avait pas tort. Tom grogna.

- Allez Tomi ! Se moqua gentiment Bill.

Il voulait voir ce que Tom pouvait bien encore dissimuler sous ce débardeur blanc vraiment moulant. On voyait bien qu'il était bien foutu, c'était vraiment de la provocation pour se faire désirer ainsi. Et ça marchait ; les filles trépignaient maintenant d'impatience. Tom revint sur la plateforme et retira son débardeur. Les filles et même les trois garçons ne purent s'empêcher d'admirer.

- Pas mal, ça doit être un vrai piège à filles ? Gram posait la question alors qu'il connaissait la réponse ; « toutes les mêmes » pensa-t-il avant de partir à l'eau bougon. Il allait se mettre au sport et rapidement.

- On dirait une publicité pour sous-vêtements de grandes marques. Ajouta Bill. Ça fait tout sauf naturel. Il essaya de prendre son air le plus dédaigneux pour dire ça mais il savait qu'il ne trompait personne, ou du moins pas Tom qui le regardait malicieusement.

- Je prends le pas naturel moi. Et Tom se fit entrainer à l'eau par Mélissa, Blaine courant derrière.

Bill et Andréas pressèrent le pas derrière eux. Gram, Tom et Andréas étaient déjà dans l'eau alors que les filles se faisaient désirer en disant que l'eau était trop froide.

- Rapprochez-vous, cria Bill de la plage, que je puisse prendre une photo.

Les garçons se rapprochèrent des filles et à peine le flash de l'appareil partit qu'ils les entrainèrent à l'eau. Elles crièrent, plus pour le fond que la forme et ça termina très vite en bataille d'eau de toute part. Bill avait posé l'appareil dans le sable et commença à poser un pied dans l'eau. Elle était gelée, et même si la pleine lune éclairait pas mal, on ne voyait rien de ce qui se passait dans l'eau. En plus, il n'était pas très bon nageur ; en fait, à dire vrai, il paniquait dès qu'il n'avait plus pied. Bref ce bain de minuit passé depuis trois, quatre heures ne l'enchantait guère.

- Allez Bill, vient t'amuser ! Cria Andréas alors qu'il essayait de couler Gram.

Bill grogna. L'eau lui arrivait juste en-dessous des fesses quand Tom s'approcha doucement de lui, laissant juste sa tête sortir de l'eau.

- Tu devrais rentrer à l'intérieur, elle est meilleure une fois qu'on est dedans.

- Je me doute. Lui répondit sarcastiquement Bill. Il poussa un cri pas très masculin quand les filles, arrivées sur son côté, l'aspergèrent d'eau. En essayant d'y répondre, il trébucha et tomba à l'eau. Il continua à poursuivre les filles qui rigolaient comme des perdues pour se venger.

Ils continuèrent à se pourchasser comme ça dix bonnes minutes quand Andréas, Tom et Gram disparurent de la surface de l'eau.

- Les garçons ce n'est pas drôle. Avertit Blaine.

- Vraiment pas drôle. Insista en suivant Mélissa.

Bill et les filles essayèrent de regagner la rive avant que les garçons mettent leur plan à exécution mais il était trop tard. Chacun d'eux sentit quelqu'un lui attraper la hanche par derrière et le trainer loin dans l'eau. A peine la tête revenue à la surface que Bill paniqua.

- Lâche-moi, lâche-moi !

Il se débattait et criait si fort que Tom exécuta tout de suite l'ordre. En soufflant un « excuse » timide. Mais à peine avait-il lâché Bill que celui-ci criait à nouveau.

- Reprends-moi, reprends-moi !

Tom le regarda déboussolé mais en voyant Bill s'agiter comme ça, il se précipita vers lui. Pendant ce temps, les filles avaient réussi à se défaire des griffes des deux autres garçons et tous les quatre, ils remontaient vers la plage. Tom tendit les mains vers Bill et ce dernier s'agrippa à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage entourant ses bras autour de son cou et ses jambes autour de sa taille.

- Vraiment désolé. Bredouilla Tom, penaud devant cette situation. Sans réfléchir il caressa d'une main le dos de Bill. Je vais te ramener sur le bord, calme-toi.

Bill reprenait doucement ses esprits après avoir, de son point de vue, frôlé la mort. Il prenait de profondes inspirations et les caresses régulières dans son dos l'aidaient peu à peu à se détendre. Tout le monde les attendait sur la plage mais Bill ne put se contraindre à quitter les bras de Tom, même une fois sortit de l'eau.

- Chanceux ! Soupira une des filles alors que tous remontaient vers le ponton de la vigie.

Ils se séchèrent avec les serviettes de bain achetées un peu plus tôt et se rhabillèrent tranquillement. Bill remua de gêne et Tom le laissa descendre doucement, un peu à contre cœur. Il avait aimé se sentir aussi proche de lui.

- Je vais chercher des couvertures dans ma voiture, proposa Andréas une fois rhabillé des pieds à la tête, et je propose qu'on dorme quelques heures ici avant de reprendre la route pour valider la dixième étape qui peut de toute façon se faire prêt du lieu de rendez-vous final. Ça vous tente ?

- On fait comme ça. Acquiesça Gram et le reste du groupe acquiesça de la tête.

- Je t'accompagne. Offrit Bill.

En attendant, tout le monde s'installa sur la face à l'abri du vent. Tom au coin de la tour, Gram juste après puis une des filles et l'autre entre ses jambes.

- On est là. Dit joyeusement Andréas mais tout le monde avait déjà l'air d'être assoupi.

Il distribua les couvertures mais il en manquait deux. Il proposa donc d'en partager une avec quelqu'un et à Tom d'être avec Gram. Il s'assit à la dernière place restante à côté des filles et leur tendit un bout de couverture qu'elles acceptèrent avec plaisir. Bill n'aimait pas trop la nuit et vu qu'il ne restait plus de place sur la face cachée du vent, il se positionna à côté de Tom, sur la face donnant sur la jetée, toujours éclairée. Il y avait du vent mais au moins il avait moins peur. Enfin ça, c'est ce qu'il se dit les premières minutes ; après, ses dents se mirent à claquer toutes seules et les ombres que créaient les réverbères sur la plage ne le rassuraient plus du tout. Il enfouit sa tête dans ses genoux en se murmurant de se calmer.

Tom, juste à côté, entendait tout mais n'osait pas intervenir au début, ayant peur que Bill pense qu'il espionnait. Il était assez mal à l'aise avec ce qu'il s'était passé dans l'eau tout à l'heure et aucun d'eux ne s'était adressé un regard depuis. Mais un énième claquement de dent le fit réagir.

- Bill, si tu veux on échange de place. Proposa-t-il.

- Quoi ? Hoqueta Bill, surprit que quelqu'un ne dorme pas encore au vu de la soirée.

- Si tu as froid, veux-tu qu'on échange nos places ? Répéta Tom.

- Non, non. Je … ça va aller.

- Tu claques des dents depuis tout à l'heure, Tom ne voulu pas ajouter qu'il avait aussi l'air d'avoir peur du noir ou un truc s'en approchant. ça ne me dérange vraiment pas.

- Je ne veux pas que tu te sacrifies pour moi. Je sais prendre soin de moi seul.

- Ne t'énerve pas comme ça. Tom fut peu surprit des paroles de Bill, qui semblait fier quelque soit la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. Bizarre, mais touchant. C'était juste une proposition. Tu ne vas pas dormir de la nuit tel que c'est partit alors que personnellement, un troupeau d'éléphant pourrait passer à côté de moi que ça ne me réveillerait pas. J'insiste, prend ma place.

Bill sembla hésiter. Il était tellement fatigué, et il se sentait tellement peu rassuré seul sur ce côté de la tour. Il était même arrivé à penser que si quelqu'un l'embarquait dans la nuit personne ne le sentirait vu que personne n'était ne serait-ce qu'un peu avachit à lui comme l'était le reste du groupe, épaule contre épaule.

- Je …

- Je quoi ? Insista Tom. Ça ne me dérange pas, vraiment. Allez !

- Je me sens mal de piquer ta place comme ça.

- T'inquiète pour moi.

Une fois de plus, Bill sembla réfléchir et alors que ses joues s'échauffaient légèrement, il osa timidement relever la tête vers Tom pour lui proposer quelque chose.

- Sinon, on pourrait … on pourrait se mettre tout les deux de ton côté.

Tom trouvait son ton hésitant adorable.

- Aucun souci. Je vais demander aux filles si je peux me mettre derrière elle. Il savait qu'il jouait un jeu dangereux mais il fallait qu'il soit sûr des intentions de Bill. Il s'était trop enflammé auparavant, maintenant il voulait être prudent.

- Non. Cria Bill. Non. Répéta-t-il à voix basse cette fois-ci. Ce n'est pas la peine de les réveiller pour ça. Je veux dire ce serait idiot… On pourrait s'assoir tout les deux.

Tom affichait un sourire victorieux qu'il essaya de cacher rapidement.

- D'accord. Vu nos carrures, je te propose de t'adosser à moi.

Il se réinstalla confortablement contre la paroi, arrangea la couverture qu'il partageait avant avec Gram sur celui-ci et attendit que Bill vienne entre ses jambes. L'ainé se glissa contre lui et rabattit la couverture sur eux. Il inspira profondément et comme dans l'eau, tout à l'heure, il se sentit doucement apaisé. Au fur et à mesure, qu'il tombait dans le sommeil, Tom referma ses bras autour de Bill et ils s'endormirent ainsi.

Quand la première sonnerie de portable se fit entendre, Bill se pelotonna encore plus contre Tom, grognant et cherchant surement à retrouver son sommeil plaisant. Malheureusement pour lui, l'équipe comptait bien remporter ce défi et tous commencèrent à s'étirer afin de se lever. Tom, sans vraiment réfléchir à son geste et émerveillé par cette petite chose entre ses bras, passa doucement le dos de sa main sur sa joue, lui intimant dans un chuchotement de se réveiller.

Bill, qui n'avait clairement pas l'habitude d'un tel réveil, se croyait au paradis et un petit sourire apparu sur ses lèvres, profitant pleinement du moment. Il finit par ouvrir paresseusement un œil et releva la tête. Tom était au-dessus lui le regardant avec tendresse, ou du moins, Bill le qualifiait ainsi et son cœur se mit à chavirer. Il se laissa aller à penser qu'ils formaient tous les deux un couple heureux et que ceci était un matin comme un autre. Il secoua sa tête rapidement afin de reprendre contenance et sans un mot, ni même un regard, se leva d'entre les jambes de Tom avant de commencer à replier la couverture.

Tom, ainsi que le reste de la petite troupe, trouva cela un peu bizarre mais personne n'osa relever oralement.

- Tout le monde est prêt pour la dernière étape ? Andréas, malgré le peu de sommeil, avait toujours cet air enjoué sur le visage et sans attendre de réponse, il commença à descendre de la tour de surveillance pour se diriger vers la voiture.

Tous le suivirent, et Tom, qui finissait la marche, attrapa le bras de Bill pour le retourner vers lui.

- ça va ? Lui demanda-t-il.

- Oui, pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? Et Bill accentua sa réponse avec un petit air détaché tout à fait naturel.

Si Tom n'avait pas vécu la situation de l'intérieur, il aurait pu penser que tout était normal mais il avait été là et il avait clairement ressenti cette alchimie entre eux depuis le début de la soirée.

Mais il était décidé à ne plus se prendre la tête ; il lâcha le bras de Bill et continua d'avancer.

Après quelques minutes de voiture, avec les bouchons du matin, ils arrivèrent au point de rendez-vous : le campus. Avant de pouvoir prétendre à la victoire, il leur fallait valider la dernière étape et pas des moindres : « désigner un de vos camarades, celui-ci devra faire irruption dans une salle de cours nu en criant son prénom et son numéro de téléphone ».

- Je suppose qu'il va falloir que vous votiez, à moins qu'il y ait direct un volontaire ? Bill avait la voix qui tremblotait tellement il était proche du fou rire.

Tous se regardèrent et sans surprise personne ne broncha. Blaine sortit un petit papier de son sac et le découpa en 5. Tous écrivirent un prénom et le dépouillement se fit dans un silence presque religieux.

- 2 voix pour Tom, 2 voix pour Andréas. Egalité parfaite, le prochain vote sera décisif. Bill prenait un malin plaisir à jouer le suspens depuis le premier papier tiré. Et le grand gagnant est … Tom ! S'écria-t-il, au point que les gens qui gravitaient autour d'eux se retournèrent de surprise.

- Génial. Vraiment génial. Grogna Tom.

- Allez, ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer. Essaya de l'encourager Andréas, bien content de ne pas avoir à se mettre nu.

- Facile à dire quand on reste habillé. Grogna Tom.

Ils partirent tous en direction de l'amphi le plus proche. Tom enleva la totalité de ses vêtements à part son caleçon et balaya du regard l'ensemble du groupe, tous avaient le sourire. Il fronça les sourcils et se retourna vers Bill.

- Prêt ? Parce que je ne le ferais pas deux fois alors mitraille s'il le faut mais gère ça.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas en rater une miette.

- Vous autre restez ici ! Ordonna Tom. Il allait déjà devoir se taper l'affiche devant tout une classe et Bill, pas besoin d'en rajouter.

- Oh non. Gémit Andréas pour la forme.

- On y va. Tom se parlait plus à lui-même qu'aux autres mais définitivement ça l'aidait. Il poussa la lourde porte, Bill la referma derrière lui et à partir de là tout se passa très vite.

Il se débarrassa de son caleçon, le gardant à la main et se mit à courir dans les escaliers, criant son numéro de téléphone, traversant l'estrade dans sa longueur puis remonta aussi vite qu'il était descendu. Bill eu le temps de prendre deux photos ; il riait de la réaction de la classe, une partie étant médusée tandis que l'autre criait d'encouragement et encore une autre notait le numéro de téléphone.

Tom cacha son sexe avec son caleçon et sortit aussi vite que possible de la salle, ramassant ses affaires au sol et courant vers les toilettes les plus proches.

- On se voit sur la place de départ, je vais m'habiller. Hurla-t-il tout en continuant à courir.

Tout le groupe était hilare et Bill s'empressa de montrer les photos qu'il avait prises.

Tom s'était rhabillé et avait rejoint le reste de son équipe ainsi que Bill au lieu de rendez-vous. Au milieu de la place d'où ils étaient partis régnait un pupitre avec Gustav derrière. Tom ne pouvait croire qu'il avait passé la nuit ici, à attendre… Bill avait certainement du le prévenir de leur arrivée.

- Bonjour. Merci de me remettre votre enveloppe avec les photos de validation d'étape. Tout s'est bien passé Bill ?

- Parfaitement. Je dois dire que je me suis même plutôt bien amusé.

- On va examiner vos photos et attendre que les autres équipes arrivent, vous pouvez rentrer chez vous et revenir à environ 12h. On annoncera à ce moment-là les heureux gagnants et surtout les pauvres perdants.

Tout le groupe hocha de la tête et ils se reculèrent du pupitre. Bill resta à discuter avec Gustav. Apparemment, les deux avaient l'air très complice vu la façon dont ils se taquinaient physiquement en même temps qu'ils se parlaient.

- On peut peut-être aller manger un morceau et se poser au soleil afin d'attendre l'heure au lieu de se séparer comme ça, qu'est-ce que vous en dites ? Tom ne se sentait pas de rentrer maintenant chez lui ; en fait il avait surtout peur qu'une fois sur son lit, il ne puisse plus repartir. Une chance pour lui, tout le monde fut d'accord pour l'accompagner.

Ils commencèrent à partir vers la rue commerçante la plus proche quand une petite voix les héla.

- Attendez, attendez. Bill courait dans leur direction. Vous allez où ? Quelqu'un peut me déposer chez moi ?

- Ah non, j'ai proposé à tous de manger ensemble puis de se poser dans le jardin du campus en attendant les résultats et tout le monde a accepté. Désolé. Et Tom se retourna et reprit sa marche aussi vite.

Si Bill voulait se la jouer distant, il pouvait le faire aussi.

- Mais tu peux venir si tu veux. Proposa Andréas.

- Je ne voudrais pas déranger. Répondit-il cyniquement avec un regard pour Tom.

- Mais non vient, ça va être marrant. Insista Blaine.

- Ok, allons-y alors.

**J+1 - 12h**

Toutes les premières et dernières années étaient là, entourant le pupitre de Gustav et attendant que celui-ci prenne la parole.

- Je vais donc annoncer les résultats. Il utilisa sa voix la plus dramatique mais un petit sourire narquois se fendait sur son visage. Et sans plus de suspense, je vous annonce que l'équipe gagnante est sans conteste celle d'Andréas. Félicitations !

Le petit groupe rassemblé au milieu de la foule se mit à crier et sauter partout comme des hystériques, se prenant dans les bras et se distribuant des accolades et bisous sur la joue. Bill était euphorique avec eux et quand Tom le prit à son tour dans les bras, il ne fit aucun mouvement de recul lorsque le blond s'empara avec ses deux mains de sa tête pour lui poser un baiser sur la bouche, totalement prit par l'excitation du moment. Le contact avait été bref mais électrisant, à tel point que Bill en voulait vraiment plus mais il n'en fit rien. Tom le relâcha et continua à sauter dans les bras d'autres membres de son équipe. Ils furent appeler au pupitre afin de recevoir leur cadeau et de se faire féliciter encore une fois sous les applaudissements de la foule. Bill resta là, en plein milieu, un sourire niais sur le visage, touchant du bout de son doigt ses lèvres.

L'ensemble de la troupe le rejoignit quelque temps après, attendant la suite de la cérémonie. Tom se repositionna instinctivement à côté de Bill, essayant tant bien que mal de se concentrer sur les paroles de Gustav. Mais dans sa tête, Bill était partout ; il avait osé l'embrasser sur la bouche, malheureusement ce simple baiser n'arrivait pas à étancher sa soif de l'homme à ses côtés.

- Maintenant prenez la main du senior le plus proche de vous. Tom reprit le cours du discours à ce moment précis. Il se retourna pour voir Bill à ses côtés et glissa doucement sa main dans la sienne. Voilà, vous savez qui sera votre parrain pour le reste de l'année.

- Belle coïncidence. Tenta Tom. Mais Bill se contenta de grogner et retira sa main rapidement.

Tom était plus que décontenancé ce mec soufflait le chaud puis le froid constamment… Qu'est-ce que Bill voulait vraiment ? Il se remémora ses bonnes résolutions de début d'année : ne pas se prendre la tête outre-mesure, mais ça ne marchait pas. Il voulait Bill, il ne pouvait pas pointer la raison exacte de ce besoin mais c'était vital et l'avoir comme parrain allait clairement l'aider à attraper Bill dans ses filets et briser sa carapace.

L'ensemble des premières années dormait debout et les dernières années qui avaient participé ou mis en place le jeu n'étaient guère dans un meilleur état. Suivant leur raison, tous décidèrent de repartir rejoindre leur lit douillé.

Alors qu'ils se faisaient la bise ou échangeaient une poignée de main pour se saluer Tom retenta une approche en demandant son numéro de portable à Bill, après tout il était son parrain pour l'année, il pourrait être face à une urgence n'importe quel jour, à n'importe quelle heure. Mais l'ainé avait incontestablement décidé de créer de la distance et lui répondit que les urgences scolaires se géraient du lundi au vendredi et que ça tombait bien car il était du lundi au vendredi sur le campus. Il n'aurait qu'à venir le voir après la fin d'un cours si réellement il était dans une impasse.

Tom n'insista pas plus, finit de saluer tout le monde et partit en direction de chez lui.

**J+4**

Après une bonne journée de repos suivie d'une bonne journée de glandouille, Tom avait rendez-vous avec Georg pour une journée de sport. Celle-ci commençait par un footing d'une petite heure avec pause et étirement dans un endroit où on leur avait précisé que « la vue était superbe », l'équipe de pom-pom girl du campus venant apparemment elle aussi faire ses séances d'étirements là-bas. Puis déjeuner frais et léger pour enchainer avec 3 heures à la salle de sport et enfin terminer par sauna et jacuzzi.

Ils débriefèrent de leur soirée bizutage pendant l'étirement mais Tom ne préféra pas aborder le sujet de Bill, bien qu'il meure d'envie de savoir ce que Georg pensait de la situation. Il avait appelé de vieux amis hier et les avis divergeaient. Au final, Tom ne savait plus quoi penser et surtout quoi faire.

Tom était en train de soulever des altères allongé sur un banc de musculation quand Georg aborda le sujet des rencontres de la soirée et des parrains, marraines.

- Tu aurais vu comment elle était canon. Je suis dégouté d'être tombé sur l'autre pleurnichard. Toute la soirée il nous les a brisés mais en plus en tant que parrain je suis certain qu'il va toujours être sur mon dos à me demander si tout va bien.

- Au moins, ton parrain s'intéresse à toi. Le mien ne veut même pas entendre parler de moi.

Georg toussa.

- Quoi ? Tom reposa les altères et se releva afin d'être assis sur le banc, regardant Georg avec un air étonné.

- Allons Tom, je t'ai vu embrassé ce gars le lendemain matin. Tu ne veux pas me faire croire qu'il n'y a rien entre vous.

Tom raconta alors toute l'histoire à Georg et en fin de soirée, il avait été décidé que Tom se rendrait dès le lendemain matin à la fin des cours devant la salle de classe de Bill et qu'il inviterait son ainé à déjeuner tranquillement sur le parc du campus. Si pendant ce déjeuner, Bill restait froid et distant alors il se devrait de tirer un trait.

**J+5**

Lundi, fin de matinée. Tom avait, discrètement, quitté les cours un peu plus tôt pour attendre Bill devant sa salle de classe. Il stressait comme pas possible car avant de voir comment se passerait le déjeuner, il fallait déjà convaincre Bill de venir manger en sa compagnie. Il avait hésité à se la jouer fourbe et dire à ce dernier qu'ils mangeaient avec ceux du groupe, histoire de ne pas briser le lien qui s'était créé jeudi soir mais ça aurait été vraiment malhonnête.

Adossé au mur face à la porte, Tom patientait, une jambe repliée sous lui posée contre le mur et tressautant nerveusement. Il espérait vraiment que ça allait fonctionner.

Il prit une grande inspiration quand la porte de la salle de classe s'ouvrit et regarda passer un à un les élèves avant de remarquer celui qu'il attendait. Il lui fit un petit signe de la main et contre toute attente Bill lui répondit avec un sourire en s'approchant vers lui.

- Bonjour Tom.

- Heu .. Salut ! Bégaya le première année avant de se redresser afin de se donner plus de contenance. Je souhaitais savoir si tu voulais bien manger avec moi ce midi. Bill haussa un sourcil interrogatif et Tom se justifia rapidement. J'ai pas mal de question à te poser à propos de la recherche de stage et tout ça…

- Aucun souci, c'est le rôle d'un parrain, non ? Bill venait de poser une question rhétorique mais dans l'esprit de Tom tout était assez confus. Est-ce que le brun se sentait vraiment obligé de faire ça ? Au quel cas, ce n'est pas vraiment ce que désirait Tom.

- Mais on peut remettre ça à un autre moment si tu as des choses à faire.

- Non, non. Appuya Bill par un hochement de tête négatif. C'est parfait.

Et ils partirent ensemble se chercher à déjeuner avant de se poser dans l'herbe sous un arbre.

- Alors quelles sont tes questions ? Essaya de prononcer Bill, la bouche pleine.

Tom le regarda d'un air gêné et Bill sourit en levant les yeux vers le ciel.

- Tom ! Tu n'es pas croyable.

- C'est la seule façon que j'avais de te revoir. Excuse-moi. Il fit une petite moue et Bill ne put s'empêcher de trouver ça adorable. Mais en rapport avec nos études, j'aimerai quand même que tu me dises ce que tu penses du cours du professeur Chaslin …

Et la conversation débuta sur ça. Une heure et demie plus tard, ils avaient passé en revue la totalité des professeurs, quelques élèves et rigolé de pas mal de rumeurs circulants sur le campus, tout ça agrémenté de petits détails et expériences personnelles. Personne n'aurait pu nier qu'ils s'entendaient parfaitement.

Les groupes d'étudiants formés autour d'eux se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers le plus proche bâtiment, les cours allant reprendre.

- On va devoir y aller. Remarqua Tom d'un ton ennuyé. Bill acquiesça de la tête. Tom se leva en premier et aida Bill à se relever.

Ils se regardèrent de façon appuyé un cours instant mais tous deux avaient bien la même idée en tête. Ils se rapprochèrent tout doucement l'un de l'autre, Tom posant sa main sur la hanche de Bill afin de le ramener au plus près de lui. Il posa ensuite délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes avant de partager un baisé lent, doux mais à la fois passionné.

- Hey les amoureux ! C'est l'heure ! Gustav venait de crier ça des marches menant au bâtiment et à contre cœur Bill et Tom se séparèrent sans pour autant se lâcher du regard.

- On se voit plus tard. Lança Bill avant de courir vers son ami au loin, un sourire aux lèvres.

Tom resta planté là, médusé. Il pensait réellement que ce déjeuner allait mettre du clair dans ses idées alors qu'au contraire il se sentait encore plus perdu.

Toute la journée, la même question lui trottait dans la tête : étaient-ils ensemble ou seul lui ressentait l'alchimie qui passait entre eux ?

**J+15 **

La rentrée était passée depuis deux semaines et Tom avait bien du mal à voir Bill. Il avait beau prétexter des tonnes de raisons pour le voir, Bill ne répondait jamais à sa demande sauf si c'était le midi. Ils avaient passé plusieurs pauses déjeunés ensemble et tout s'était merveilleusement bien passé. Ils avaient discuté de leurs études, de la ville, s'étaient embrassés à de nombreuses reprises et Bill avait même promis à Tom de le sortir dans un restaurant mexicain fréquenté essentiellement par des gays et où la cuisine était divine. Tom attendait mais l'invitation n'arrivait toujours pas.

Ils s'envoyaient tous les jours des dizaines de messages et s'appelaient presque tous les jours mais au grand dam de Tom, ils ne se fréquentaient pas en dehors des pauses déjeuners exceptés les deux fois où ils s'étaient croisés à la bibliothèque universitaire. La tension était telle entre eux qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés dans les rayons les plus obscures et avaient plus que dépasser les limites du simple baiser passionné. Mais à part ça, rien.

Tom était perdu. Il avait ce garçon dans la peau mais rien à faire, Bill était toujours sur la réserve avec lui.

Un soir de plus à attendre un message qui, apparemment, ne viendrait jamais…

Alors Tom se décida à faire le premier pas. Il composa le numéro de Bill, et au bout de quelques sonneries, celui-ci répondit.

- Allo. Tom ?

- Oui, c'est moi. Comment vas-tu ? Ça fait un moment qu'on ne s'est pas vu.

- C'est vrai. Mais avec nos études c'est compliqué, non ?

- Ça pourrait être simple. Répondit Tom d'un ton froid.

- Ok, j'ai eu une dure journée et la soirée n'a pas été mieux si on pouvait ne pas se prendre la tête ce serait bien.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je veux non plus. Laisse-moi venir te voir s'il te plait. Juste ce soir…

Tom détestait entendre ce ton suppliant dans sa voix mais il devait se rendre à l'évidence, il était accroc.

- Je ne peux pas Tom. Je dois sortir.

- Tu le dois tout le temps. Précisa Tom avec un fort ton de mécontentement et Bill se mit à rire à l'autre bout du fils en s'imaginant la petite bouille boudeuse de Tom.

Durant les quelques instants qu'ils avaient passé ensemble, Bill avait constaté que Tom pouvait parfois avoir des réactions encore enfantines. Il savait que celui-ci était enfant unique et même si ses parents étaient d'un milieu modeste, ils lui avaient toujours tout donné.

- J'appellerai tous les soirs mais tu finiras par me dire oui. Menaça Tom.

Il entendit Bill soupirer dans son téléphone.

- Très bien, d'accord pour un rendez-vous. Disons après-demain vers 19h chez toi, ça te va ? Abdiqua le plus vieux.

- Et comment ça me va ! Tu veux manger un truc en particulier ?

- Non, c'est bon Tom. Je m'adapte.

- Super. A demain alors !

Tom était plus qu'enjoué à l'idée de passer une soirée avec son tuteur.

- Non Tom, pas à demain, j'ai dit après-demain. Rigola Bill, amusé devant la ferveur de Tom à le voir. Et s'il ne se mentait pas à lui-même, il était évident que lui aussi était content de cette rencontre.

Ils raccrochèrent tous les deux, chacun se laissant à penser au déroulement de leur prochaine soirée.

La soirée arriva très rapidement, trop rapidement pour Tom qui entre ses cours, le sport et quelques sorties entre amis n'avait pas vraiment prit le temps de ne serait-ce que faire des courses. Après sa dernière heure de classe, il sortit aussi vite que l'éclair et partit en direction du supermarché. Il mit un peu plus de temps que prévu dans les rayons, réfléchissant au diner le plus parfait qu'il pourrait proposer à Bill. C'est en sueur et chargé comme un âne qu'il arriva en haut de son escalier et quelle ne fût pas sa surprise quand il trouva Bill sur son palier, adossé à sa porte et plongé dans un livre.

- Je suis désolé pour le retard, je n'ai pas vu le temps passer aussi vite. S'excusa Tom en essayant de reprendre son souffle.

- Pas de souci. Bill lui fit un de ses magnifiques sourires et Tom resta un instant comme un benêt, en train d'admirer la sublime créature devant lui.

Bill était comme à son habitude habillé avec goût et originalité. Il portait un jean déchiré dans les tons clairs avec une chemise à carreaux rouges entrée à l'intérieur de son pantalon et une ceinture noire. Légèrement maquillé autour des yeux et quelques bijoux autour des poignets et du cou complétaient sa tenue. Il était à tomber.

- Ici la terre ! Bill venait de sortir Tom de sa contemplation.

- Oui, pardon. J'ouvre.

Tom ouvrit sa porte d'entrée et fit rentrer Bill à l'intérieur, lui demandant de s'assoir sur une des deux chaises de bar séparant l'espace cuisine du reste de la pièce ; il rangea succinctement ses courses puis se retourna vers Bill.

- Je prépare à manger puis je vais prendre une douche, ça ne te dérange pas ?

- Non, aucun souci. Je peux t'aider à préparer à manger. Proposa Bill.

- Avec plaisir.

Ils réalisèrent ensemble une quiche aux oignons et une fois encore partagèrent un agréable moment avec les pleurs de Tom lorsqu'il éplucha les oignons et ceux de Bill quand il tâcha sa chemise lors de la bataille de sauce à la fin. Une fois au four, il ne restait plus à Tom que de prendre une douche.

- Je passe sous la douche rapidement, tu peux allumer la télévision si tu le souhaites en attendant. Bill ne répondit que par un petit grognement évasif. Quelque chose t'embêtes ?

- Je … Non. A vrai dire, je ne regarde jamais la télévision.

- Oh ! Pas de problème, tu peux prendre mon ordinateur si tu veux. Proposa rapidement Tom.

- Je … Bill était encore hésitant. D'accord, je vais faire ça.

Tom trouva sa réaction bizarre mais ne chercha pas plus loin. Il avait vraiment besoin de cette douche pour se rafraîchir après sa journée, sa course et la préparation du repas. Il ôta ses vêtements et entra dans la cabine de douche, allumant l'eau et se laissant aller à l'agréable sensation sur sa peau. Il était dans un état d'extase semi conscient quand le bruit de la porte de la cabine de douche le fit sursauter.

- Qu'est-ce que … A peine eut-il le temps de se retourner que Bill se pressa contre lui, l'embrassant passionnément, la fin de sa phrase mourant dans la bouche du plus vieux.

Plus qu'agréablement surprit, il passa ses bras autour du corps frêle de son ainé et continua à l'embrasser.

Ils s'embrassaient doucement se caressant mutuellement leurs membres déjà bien excités. Bill n'avait pas pour habitude de faire ça, la plupart des hommes avec qui il couchait ne souhaitaient pas de préliminaire ce qui arrangeait bien le blond la plupart du temps. Plus vite ces hommes avaient quitté son lit mieux c'était.

Tom l'embrassait dorénavant partout et Bill en oubliait où il était. Il se sentait enveloppé d'un bien être presque irréel, il souhaitait que le temps ne s'arrête jamais. Mais arriva le moment où tout ça ne leur suffit plus.

- Je pense que tu es assez propre. S'amusa Bill en stoppant tous ces gestes ce qui lui value un petit grognement de protestation de la part de Tom.

- Encore... Quémanda-t-il et c'est avec encore cette infinie douceur que Bill reposa ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Tout en continuant de s'embrasser, ils sortirent de la douche, leurs membres entrecroisés, et se jetèrent sur le lit. Pendant qu'ils continuaient à se caresser et s'embrasser, Tom fouilla à tâtons dans le tiroir de sa table de nuit et sortit un préservatif et un petit tube de lubrifiant. Entre deux baisers, il capta le regard de Bill et celui-ci se saisit du préservatif. Doucement, il s'assit au bord du lit et Tom en profita pour lui picorer le dos de baiser.

- Ta peau est tellement douce, tu es tellement beau. Chuchota Tom avant de soupirer qu'il ne s'en lasserait jamais.

Bill, le sourire aux lèvres face à cette dernière déclaration, enfila le préservatif autour de sa verge et déposa une noisette de lubrifiant sur le haut. Il tourna sa tête pour attraper les lèvres du brun et le positionna sur le côté ne cassant pas le baiser. Tom n'était pas, en général, un fan de cette position de dite passif mais à cet instant rien ne lui paraissait plus normal. C'est donc avec contentement mais un peu d'appréhension qu'il se laissa pénétrer. L'intrusion était difficile, le corps de Tom n'avait pas été préparé et il est vrai qu'il n'avait pas pratiqué cette position depuis un certain temps.

Bill lui chuchota de se décontracter et Tom laissa sa tête reposer contre l'oreiller ; il souffla aux premiers allers-retours mais une fois la bonne position trouvée, seules des vagues de plaisir le traversèrent. Bill était d'une douceur incroyable, le pénétrant juste comme il le fallait et au rythme qu'il fallait. Ajouté à ça sa main voluptueuse sur son pénis et Tom sentit qu'il quittait la terre ferme. Ils jouirent à quelques minutes d'intervalles et s'assoupirent quand l'alarme du four retentit.

Tom se leva paresseusement et intima à Bill de rester au lit, ce que ce dernier ne se fit pas dire deux fois ; il se pelotonna sous la couette et inspira le parfum de Tom partout autour de lui. Il était sur un petit nuage et, égoïstement, il décida de ne penser qu'à rien d'autre que son bonheur présent.

Le brun revint avec une assiette et deux parts de quiche dans une main et dans l'autre une bouteille d'eau.

- Votre diner est servi jeune homme.

Bill se laissa à rire comme un idiot et lui prit l'assiette et la bouteille des mains afin que le plus jeune homme puisse s'assoir dans son lit. Sans réfléchir, il se positionna entre les jambes de Tom comme sur la plage, la première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés et tout en discutant ils mangèrent et burent jusqu'à être remplit. Ils passèrent la nuit entrelacés à se caresser et s'embrasser dès que l'envie leur en prenait.

Au petit matin, quand le portable de Bill sonna, celui-ci coupa la sonnerie, se rhabilla en vitesse sans faire un bruit et s'enfuit comme un voleur de chez Tom.

**J+18**

Trois jours suivirent et Tom n'avait toujours pas revu le blond et pire encore pour la première fois depuis qu'ils avaient échangé leurs numéros de téléphone pas un appel ou un simple message. Tom était plus qu'à cran, il devenait irritable et s'en prenait à tout le monde, comme à l'instant avec Georg alors qu'ils étaient en route pour la salle de sport.

- Non mais tu délires mec. Je ne te cache rien, je ne le connais pas plus que ça, je te rapporte juste ce que l'on m'a dit.

- Ce sont des conneries. S'énerva Tom.

- Peut être mais peut être pas, tu devrais essayer de lui parler.

- J'ai essayé Georg. Putain ! Tom haussait la voix et les gens autour d'eux les regardaient.

- Moins fort Tom, j'ai compris.

Tom était abasourdi. Alors qu'il se plaignait une fois encore à Georg que Bill ne l'avait jamais rappelé ou laissé de message depuis leur dernière soirée, Georg lui annonça d'un ton solennel qu'il devait lui dire quelque chose d'important. Et important était le mot ; apparemment, Bill serait un prostitué. Quelqu'un qui se fait payer pour sortir avec des gens et plus si beaucoup d'argent. Tom était écœuré qu'on puisse faire circuler ce genre de ragots mais encore plus que cela puisse être vrai.

**J+19 **

Le lendemain matin et après avoir essayé de joindre Bill toute la nuit, sans succès, pour lui demander si tout cela était vrai, il décida de ne pas aller en cours et d'attendre le blond à la fin de son cours.

C'est à 10h30 que les portes de l'amphithéâtre s'ouvrirent, un paquet d'étudiant en sortant et Tom pu apercevoir Bill et Gustav en pleine discussion houleuse sur un côté de la pièce. Le brun ne se fit pas prier et les interrompit.

- Bill, est-ce que ça va ?

Bill se retourna vers Tom, les yeux rouges et un air de désespoir sur le visage.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? Tom se retourna vers Gustav, un air sévère sur le visage.

- Rien, c'est plutôt à toi que je retourne la question.

Tom regarda le petit blond à lunettes d'un air dubitatif. D'accord, il avait dû laisser pas moins d'une vingtaine de message sur le répondeur de Bill mais de là à être condamné pour harcèlement, il ne fallait pas exagérer. En plus, le blond n'avait jamais pris la peine de donner de ses nouvelles.

- Arrêtez ! Hurla Bill. Arrêtez. Je ne veux pas que vous vous disputiez pour moi.

- Parle-lui Bill. Si, comme je le pense, tu tiens à lui alors dis-lui. Et c'est sur ces mots que Gustav quitta la pièce les laissant seul.

- Qu'est-ce que tu dois me dire Bill ? Tom prit les mains de ce dernier entre les siennes et les serra doucement. Tu peux tout me dire.

Au fond de lui, Tom savait pertinemment ce que Bill allait lui dire, toutes les informations se recoupant dans son esprit.

- Je suis désolé Tom d'avoir été aussi distant avec toi et de ne pas avoir été clair avec toi. Je ne vais pas te le cacher, je me sens bien avec toi comme jamais je ne me suis senti avec personne. Sans que je le sache ou que je ne le veuille, tu es la personne que je cherchais, celle qui est faite juste pour moi. J'espère que tu ne prends pas trop peur quand je te dis ça ? Bill releva la tête vers Tom, celui-ci lui souriant timidement et secouant négativement de la tête.

- Non ça ne me fait pas peur car je ressens la même chose pour toi. Je veux vraiment qu'on partage plus de choses ensemble et que l'on voit où tout ça nous mène.

- Assis-toi !

Et le brun s'exécuta, s'asseyant sur une table de cours tandis que Bill venait se mettre entre ses jambes, debout. Leur visage était à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre et leurs yeux parlaient pour eux. Après un petit moment, Bill reprit la parole.

- Tu ne vas pas aimer ce que je vais te dire et je comprendrais tout à fait que tu ne veuilles plus me voir après ça. Mais comme je te l'ai dit, je me sens bien avec toi et je veux plus et tout ce que je veux ne pourra se faire si je ne suis pas honnête avec toi. C'est à propos de ça que Gustav et moi nous nous disputions tout à l'heure.

Un nouveau silence et Bill baissa la tête, chassant d'une main une larme qui coulait le long de sa joue. Il avait touché de tellement prêt le bonheur, même s'il n'avait été que de quelques heures, que maintenant qu'il était à peu près sûr de le perdre, il paniquait. Il aurait tellement eu envie que sa vie soit différente, que sa rencontre avec Tom le soit.

Tom releva doucement la tête du blond et l'embrassa chastement sur les lèvres, il posa son front contre le sien et lui murmura de tout lui raconter. Bill ferma les yeux et commença à raconter son récit, son enfance dans les bas fond des quartiers dangereux de Détroit, son arrivée en Californie, son envie de s'en sortir à tout prix, sa chance d'être retenue au concours d'entrée pour l'école d'architecture et la dureté de la vie qui le rattrape, les petits boulots ne lui permettant pas de suivre la totalité des cours et enfin la prostitution. La facilité de trouver un client et la peur quand il fallut monter avec lui dans sa chambre.

Au fut et à mesure du récit, Tom le rapprochait de lui tant et si bien que quand Bill eut fini, Tom le tenait tout contre lui, la tête du blond enfouie dans le cou du plus jeune. Le brun lui caressait doucement le dos pour l'apaiser.

- Ça va aller. On va trouver une solution.

- Il n'y a pas de solution Tom, j'en déjà cherché une, crois-moi. Renifla Bill.

- Oui mais maintenant nous sommes deux.

Tom avait raison. Dès le lendemain, Bill donna sa lettre de bail à son propriétaire et vint emménager chez Tom. Tout le monde leur disait qu'ils étaient fous, qu'ils se connaissaient à peine et que tout cela allait mal finir mais envers et contre tous, ils suivirent leur instinct. Tom, qui avait sympathisé avec l'ensemble du personnel de la salle de sport, avait appris qu'ils cherchaient un homme ou une femme de ménage pour le début de soirée. Il avait pris ce job sans hésiter afin d'aider Bill dans les premiers temps. Bill avait retrouvé un travail assez vite grâce à l'aide d'Andréas qui connaissait quelqu'un recherchant un serveur pour le deuxième service de son restaurant ; ça payait moins que la prostitution, bien entendu, mais avec deux petits boulots, les amoureux ne s'en sortaient pas trop mal.

L'année avait commencé sur des chapeaux de roues et chacun espérait qu'elle se termine avec la même frénésie mais dans une ambiance plus sereine et c'était bien parti !

**FIN**

_texte relu par emeraldia_


End file.
